


Write it In The Sky

by Platozzzz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Allura, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Keith is korean, Lance is Cuban, M/M, Manager Pidge, Matt is a savage, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, OC is cute af, Slow Burn, actor keith, don't want to spoil anything until further chapters are posted, muscian au, shiro just wants everyone to be happy, slight angst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platozzzz/pseuds/Platozzzz
Summary: "I can't believe I have to work with you.""Lance if you can please—""Stop." His expression turned cold, something Keith was unaware that Lance could pull, "You left without a word so now don't expect any from me."or: Lance is a musician whose world tour is coming to a close bringing him back home after five years on the road. He bumps into someone familiar reminding him why he never came back. Keith is a famous actor on hiatus that decided to come back. The timing is just coincidence right?





	1. Don't trust Pidge (okay you should)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Not my first rodeo but none the less a bit nervous for my first fic for this show and in general my first fic on here. Last time I wrote some decent story was three yrs ago. Also I apologize in advance if I come off rusty. But please do leave some criticism. If any of you are beta readers and would like to help me with this story. Please! By all means! Help im no professional lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance and Keith come back.

The flicker of cell phone lights instantly lit up the stadium as the band prepared for their next song. Lance grinned widely at the action, he loved his fans and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his last night in London than the big turnout they had tonight.

“Are you guys ready?” he breathed against the mic, the stadium roared in response. He chuckled, “Sorry I couldn’t hear youuu,” he cooed. “Are you guys ready?”

The stage quaked and Lance nodded his head in approval, “All right! Let’s rock this joint!”

All eyes were on him. 

And Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

“Good work out there you guys,” his manager Pidge said as each band member stepped into their tour bus. “Good energy! It was a great show; I’m hoping to see that effort when we get back to the states.”

“God I’m tired,” Lance said as he plopped himself down in a beanbag chair, taking out his cellphone. “Cut us a break here Pidge, our next show isn’t for another few weeks,” he whined while wiping off some of the sweat that formed on his head during the concert.

Pidge grunted, “A break! I haven’t taken one in the past two years thanks to you!” The look of exasperation didn’t go unnoticed by the group, “You guys can take a break when this tour is over, or in fact when I go into early retirement.”

Everyone groaned in response. 

“Lance before you pull any shit while I blink,” Pidge took out a brown folder from their bag, “I need you to look over your schedule. Your flight is in four hours.”

Lance took it defeated. Of course he didn’t expect much rest after tonight’s show but he wasn’t counting on it being only an hour long.

But he looked grateful as he noticed something, “Wait Pidge, there’s sixteen hours missing from the moment we land to the Fragrance photo shoot.”

Pidge made a weird humming noise before quickly changing their expression from distaste. “O-oh? Yeah? Must be a typo on my part. Haha,” they laughed nervously, “I believe there was something set up after we land in New York.”

“Oh..” he said dejectedly, “Is there?”

“Y-yeah!”

“Ughhhhhh” he sighed, “Fine whatever. How long is this meeting with Le Labo? And why isn’t the rest of the band coming?”

“Because they need to make up with Q Magazine for missing their interview,” as they said this Pidge shot a nasty glare at the band, “And since you already met with them— which by the way I thank you, if I wasn’t your boss I would kiss your ass—so I thought we can use this opportunity to be ahead of schedule. They’ll fly in in a week so we can finish the photoshoot and move to the next city.”

He nodded his head not noticing the look of nervousness on his agent’s face, “Hmm yeah that sounds good. Hey! Do you think with my pretty face and charm they’ll consider changing the name to Le Lance??”

“I swear in the name of the Lord, if you don’t shut your quiznack on this long eight hour flight your ass is going to be on the news.”

“Duly noted.”

\--

“Pidge as much as I would like to laugh at how hilarious you look right now I don’t see why we’re in a rush. We can simply uber it to the hotel.”

Pidge gritted their teeth, after they landed they decided in order to make sure the popstar didn’t suspect anything they would grab something to eat. They didn’t count on losing track of time.

“No we’re not going to a hotel,” they panted as they dragged Lance across the airport. 

“Then where are we going Pidgeoto?”

“Don’t call me that! And I don’t have time for your questions Lance—“

“But yet you have time to tell me that?” 

“Shut it and listen to me.”

\--

“Pidge…?”

Said person sighed and took off their head phones, “Yes?” 

“Why,” he pushed his face much closer to his manager’s that he could see his breath fog up their glasses, “Are. We. On. A. Plane?” he said sweetly hoping his voice didn’t show how stressed he was.

Pidge in response smiled at him, though cute did they look Lance couldn’t help but feel something horrible was planned behind their grin.

“Sorry Lance,” they muttered before setting their headphones back on, “We’re going to see Alfor.”

 

The plane ride was fine, but Lance could’ve sworn they fell ten thousand feet as he felt his stomach drop.

They were going to see Alfor.

President of Voltron Studio, Records, etc, the works.

The guy that signed him five years ago.

Back at home.

Lance was going home.

After ten minutes of silence the young man went straight to the bathroom. The passengers heard a muffled scream after the door locked (he took a neck pillow with him) and Pidge finally relaxed in their chair.

Though they did miss their neck pillow.

Oh well.

\--

“I can’t believe you tricked me! I thought we were friends!” 

“Well,” Pidge voiced as they finally grabbed the last of their bags from baggage claim, “You didn’t leave me any choice in the matter and I’m sorry for that.”

Lance scoffed, tugging his hood up while setting Pidge’s glasses on his face. This was usually a last minute disguise he used so no one would recognize him. Though he did want to know why Pidge, as brilliant as they are, wore fake glasses. They said it was for fashion and Lance remembered laughing at that. Well as much as he would love to debunk that mystery there was other important matters at hand.

He made sure his scowl was visible for his friend to see, “What do you mean you didn’t have a choice? You could have told me we were scheduled to see the big man.”

At this Pidge rolled their eyes, “Yeah no. You wouldn’t have gone on the plane. Which is why I made sure we got a flight with a layover.”

“Jesus Christ Pidge,” he whined, flailing his arms up making his bags drop, “So you seriously made me take a fifteen-hour flight that had a stop—that comes with stress of being ambushed by the paparazzi—instead of taking the private jet!?”

They laughed, “Yup.”

“Evil.”

“Well evil pays your bills and that new car you bought your mom so I say drop the attitude.”

He glared at them before throwing his bags over his shoulders with a slight frown on his face, “S’not fair,” he mumbled.

“Life’s not fair buddy.”

\--

It was hitting close to midnight as their ride pulled up to Voltron Records. For whatever reason Alfor needed to see Lance and Pidge immediately after landing in L.A.

He wouldn’t admit he was nervous but the fact that even Pidge, his trusted agent and manager of his band didn’t know either set his gut rolling.

Alfor was a warm and kind hearted business man, he gives the people that work in his agency with respect and gratitude. A lot of aspiring artists and actors only dream of starting out at Voltron. Widely known for their successful industry in music and acting.

The people signed to the label always receives Alfor’s full blown support as he helps them get ready for their debut. He even offers to produce some of their songs or give personal recommendations. Not a lot of companies do that personally which is why most people want to work for him. Without him Lance wouldn’t be the international success he is today and for that he’s eternally grateful.

But what Lance didn’t understand is his reason for being there. Normally Alfor would call or skype him to see how’s he doing or to let him know what his next project is. So for him to get Pidge personally to literally drag Lance back here for A or B reason, Lance couldn’t help but feel pretty anxious and sweaty.

Before he realized the inner panic he was having was going to make things worse, Pidge nudged him back into reality as they set foot into the president’s office.

Alfor, a man in his late fifties sitting at his desk came into view, smiled widely making his bright eyes crinkle.

“Lance! Pidge! Good to see you,” he gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk, “take a seat, you guys must be tired from that long flight.”

Pidge, with no lack of courtesy, immediately sat down and slouched in their chair with a huff of relief, “Sooo tired…”

Lance half laughed as he sat down, “best believe not the most comfortable we have been but we’ll live.”

Alfor nodded in understanding, folding his hands neatly on top of his desk, “I take that everything went well. No one recognized you at all?”

“Nope,” Lance took off the glasses and drooped his hood down, “though I believe that’s thanks to Pidge. They coordinated the whole thing so well that no one even knows I’m back here.”

He looked warily at his boss as he dared to ask, “So why am I back here?”

Alfor hummed in response, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

“What if I told you I had an offer you can’t refuse?”

\--

Shiro looked at the living room thoughtfully while the moving crew were going in and out of the place.  It was starting to set up quite nicely. He looked over to see his friend pacing around in the kitchen. Mumbling some curses and messing his hair up in agitation.

 

“Yes Mr. Holt I understood that this would be a long case that could possibly be overturned,” he said as he opened his fridge, grabbing two cold water bottles.    
  


“But now they’re just playing dirty! I filed for this case in Nov. 2013! It will be three years now. They can’t be pushing this forever.”

“Yes. Mr. Kogane I understand which is why I’m glad you’re back. The excuse of you being overseas for not finishing this will now be void. Hopefully we can finally complete the process with no difficulty now.”

“Well,” he bit his lip in irritation, “We’ll never know. That woman can be a real pain in the ass and I would know.” 

“Yes. Indeed. She’s a tough opponent and her defense team are none but the best. But I assure you as not only your lawyer but someone who wants to see you succeed that you shouldn’t worry. Last time the jury found that it should be ruled in your case and I’m positive it’ll be the same again.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Keith sighed in relief, “I’m sorry for coming off crass is just that every time this thing comes up it just reminds me of what I’ve been through,” he looked at Shiro and threw him a water bottle which he easily caught. He smiled and nodded before heading out to help the movers with some of the bigger items. 

“I just don’t want the people I care about to be involved,” he said as he watched Shiro leave.

\--

“So.”

“So.”

“So… you’re officially back.”

Keith sighed, all the boxes and his personal belongings were pushed to a corner, ignored for now and there for future Keith to deal with the next day. He looked at Shiro amusedly, not used to the eyes on him, “something like that.”

Shiro hummed in response, taking a sip from the can of beer he brought with him, Keith opened his.

“You know. He told me you signed and paid for a one-year lease Keith,” he grinned making Keith choke on his drink, “So I know you’re planning to stay for a very looong timeeeee.”

“W-what!! Isn’t that like illegal? Like you know client confidentiality?”

“I mean yeah sure. But you’re not seriously telling me this when I was the one who asked him to be your lawyer?”

“Point taken.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head, “I still remember that day when you called saying you were coming back. I had a few all nighters working at the hospital so I thought I was dreaming you saying that.”

Keith frowned at that, “You really thought I would be gone forever?”

Shiro shifted uncomfortably, he knew his friend’s story; all the grief and anger and somewhat happy turn out that happened. Yet there were some things he couldn’t help but groan at because he didn’t agree with how Keith handled it, Keith deserved to be happy and he was frustrated that someone as amazing as him didn’t see that.

“Well with the way you talk you made it seem you were going to live there forever.”

“It was peaceful. I had full reign with how I worked without that woman controlling every little thing I do. And I had other things much more pressing to care about, “he smiled taking a sip, “I had her.”

“You turned into a sap,” Shiro finally said, drooping more into the couch, “a sap for the better I suppose,” he smiled warmly. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

\--

Alfor gave Lance some time to make his decision, but despite his annoyance for being tricked here he knew that this was the biggest opportunity he and his band has come across. He knows when he calls them tomorrow they’ll be gung ho about it and race back here. But once they say yes there’s no take backs, there’ll be a contract and paperwork, and a lot of studio time.

And then once it starts he’ll have to stay put. For now there would be no more traveling or world tours. No more shows in Spain or anywhere else. Maybe they can have some meet and greets and autograph signings. It’d be a good time to update their merch? If anything this could be a good thing. A blessing in disguise.

But when Pidge told him they had already called his family so they know he’s back he couldn’t help but flinch. Don’t get Lance wrong he loves his family, he misses his mom and siblings, heck he isn’t sure if his dog would recognize him if he decided to show his face. Considering that he doesn’t have enough time before the press finds out he’s back in the states it’s a good time to finally go back home.

But home also held a lot of bad memories.

Man he needs to get a grip he cringed.

“We’ll be staying here tonight,” Pidge finally said, Lance in all his musings didn’t notice they arrived at the hotel. “We’re going to crash here and leave by five thirty am.” They huffed annoyed, “Alfor better give me a raise I don’t get paid enough to sleep so little.”

Lance smirked, “Hate to break it to you but you never sleep.”

“Yeah I have you to thank,” they mumbled, pressing a finger between their furrowed brows. “Now get some sleep we have to be ready for that Le Labo meeting.”

“Wait what,” Lance halted in his steps, “You mean we actually have a meeting with Le Labo?”

“Yeah, I told you yesterday didn’t I?” 

“Yeah! But!” Lance scratched his cheek looking a bit embarrassed, “I thought it was fake considering you tricked me into coming here.”

Pidge merely laughed at that, “Oh boy,” they grinned, “Don’t underestimate my need to make an extra buck. So sleep. It’s one am. We have a long day ahead of us McClain.”

Lance groaned as he hit face first into the mattress. Didn’t he know it.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Keith is smitten with Mia and Lance falls under her spell too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY i updated ha
> 
> This week(s) has been like? Weird? So ive been distracted because everything happened all at once so im sorry you can tell with my writing.

“This is stupid.” Are the first words Keith remarks as he stood perfectly still to Shiro’s fussing. Instead of the usual pony tail, Shiro had him tie his hair up in a high small bun so no hair would fall out when he placed a white baseball hat on Keith’s head. Keith grimaced at how tight the cap felt but before he could even readjust Shiro forcefully pushed large black aviators on the bridge of Keith’s nose. Keith grabbed at them with a gasp so they wouldn’t fall. He hated all this nitpicking.

“You’re not leaving the house,” Shiro plainly stated, still fixing some of Keith’s clothes, not impressed with the ensemble he left momentarily. Keith seeing this as a chance to bolt he quickly made a beeline to the door. But he figured that Shiro had a third eye, sensed this, and was quickly back with a denim jacket, and threw it at Keith’s back.

“We’re not finished yet Keith, “he said exasperated, but the look he sent towards him said he was more amused than annoyed.

“Shiro it’s like eighty-nine degrees. Seriously no one is going to recognize me by my arms!”

“You’d be surprised,” the older man huffed, “You’ll thank me later. It’s been five years since you’ve been out of the scene. Reporters and Journalists are going to have a field day when they realized Keith Kogane is back.”

Keith rolled his eyes but he grabbed the jacket that now laid on the floor, shoving his arms down each sleeve.  Shiro may be his childhood friend but that didn’t mean his stubbornness changed much from when they were little. So he complied without a fight, too giddy to really in fact care.

Shiro sensed this and smiled in response. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go buy what you need? You can just give me a list— “

“No I want to do this.” 

Shiro shrugged, “Okay but we better be done with everything by four. She doesn’t arrive till five thirty.”

“Again tell me why can’t I go all James Bond and pick her up at the airport myself? I haven’t seen her in a week!”

“Keith,” Shiro sighed, clapping his hand down on the shorter man’s shoulder, shaking his head. Flashbacks of them climbing fences, doing back flips over bushes were coming back to him. Keith convincing him that they were spies and insisting on wearing sunglasses every time they played. God, they were so dumb, but some of the stunts they pulled growing up were quite impressive and knowing Keith, he could go to the airport all stealth mode and come back without trending on twitter.

He could so do it. But was he going to let him? Hell no.

“We’re not running that risk,” he said exasperated, “I don’t even want you to go shopping but because I’m coming with you I’ll let it slide.” At this he sent a pointed glare at Keith, not happy with how he convinced Shiro to go out in the first place. “Need I remind you I don’t appreciate the blackmailing part.”

Keith grinned at that, totally worth the slight bruise he’s going to have on his shoulder from Shiro’s death grip. “Like I said Shirogane. Let me go buy some needed stuff and I won’t tell Matt how you came out to your mom.”

“You’re one evil turd Kogane.”

“As I should be. Now come on let’s go. We’re burning daylight.”

\--

“Keith you’re going way overboard.”

“Am not,” he pouted, pushing the cart towards the snack section of the store, “I’m just making sure I’m completely prepared for Mia’s arrival.”

“And so being prepared in your terms mean five boxes of Oreos and buying all Disney movies known to mankind.”

“Yep. Now help me pick a comforter and some clothes when we hit the next store.”

“Yes dear.”

“shut up.”

“Look,” Shiro grabbed a gallon of milk while scanning the contents of the cart, frowning at the lack of actual food. “I just want to be really sure that you know what you’re getting yourself into—are you ready for the commitment? Are you ready for this level of responsibility?”

“That’s the thing Shiro,” he stopped pushing the cart, “All my life I felt like I had to be responsible for a lot of things. Like the whole world was on my shoulders.” He frowned, a lot of memories flooding in, his mom, the monthly bills, using his talent to make sure he and his mom could live life comfortably.

“As an adult I understand that I didn’t need to back then. I—I just felt that I had to do something to make myself feel less helpless. But this time it’s different, I know I’m going to mess up and I know I’m going to make mistakes and there’s nothing wrong with that. Like there’s nothing wrong with getting help.” 

At this he smiled at Shiro which caught the young man off guard. What’s happening to Keith isn’t anything new, he’s been handling the situation well for the past two years so there’s no doubt he can take the rest that has yet to come. It does however, come surprising that Keith has reached this level of maturity and self-confidence. Back then he would put all the blame on himself when worse comes to shove or he believed he deserved all the bad things that were happening.

There was a point in time where he knew his friend had come to a level of unhappiness that he didn’t know how to get out of. It drove Shiro mad to see his best friend that deserved better believe he didn’t deserve a family and love.  

They continued walking down the aisles, looking for the rest of the items on their grocery list, “So even if I’m not ready for what’s to come it doesn’t matter, I love her so much that I’m willing to put in the effort.”

“Because who else does she have?”

The rest of the trip was quiet after that (until they reached checkout—Keith may or may not have added more items that Shiro didn’t say he could buy) and as Keith started to pay for the purchases Shiro just watched on; he felt a swarm of pride bubbling in his chest. This here was a person that overcame the impossible and became someone who took life by the horns and pushed on. Who is still pushing. 

 

He’s grateful and just wants the best for his friend.

Which is why he made the call.

“Hey? Uh Listen we need to talk.”

\--

“So we’re now basically in the nosebleed sections, right? And I got to say I never ever want to lose Pidge as a friend because scoring those tickets was unbelievable. Won’t get over that beautiful view,” Lance whistled, bringing his coffee back to his lips to take a drink. The man that sat in front of him chuckled edging Lance to finish his story.

“To have calves literally sculpted to perfection that even Michelangelo would weep, how do they do it? I’ll tell you: squats. I never seen thighs so thick that they could crush my neck,” Lance sneered a bit, cocking a brow up to his older companion, “Which of course I’d welcome if invited”

The man snorted while shaking his head, oh god nothing has changed since the last time he’s been with Lance. So, he wasn’t surprised how the conversation was going. 

The morning was quiet, and not a lot of people were around which silently pleased Lance. His toast was warm and his bacon was crisped. The meeting went smoothly and Pidge gave Lance the rest of the day off. He was going to savor every moment he has for himself and others. Thus, why he was ultimately glad his acquaintance had called him up for breakfast.

His older friend seemed to be thinking the same smiling fondly at Lance while stirring more creamer into his coffee.

This was something he missed once Lance decided to do world tours. He missed the stupid jokes, the lunches, the spontaneous trips to the race track. Just simply talking and being in each other’s company.

Having Lance around made him feel at peace because of the unconditional love he had for him. This was a boy that he wanted to take care of since the moment they met because he always thought of him as the son he didn’t have. It makes him proud to see that and witness what a great man he’s become today.

“Okay I get it, so back to the main part, what is your point?”

“Oh! Right! So then out of nowhere we see a foul ball. I was wondering why the ball was getting bigger but then it hit me.”

It took a while before Alfor’s eyes narrowed accusingly at Lance who was returning his glare with a shit eating grin.

“You literally built that up to tell me a joke?” He snorted, grabbing his cup to take a sip. Lance nodded while mirroring him, humming as the warm liquid entered his mouth.

“I don’t know whether to be disappointed or amused kid.”

“But I got you so what does it matter?” he replied. At that Alfor smiled, “All right. But you still have a way to go with cringe jokes. Remember I’m a dad and I have a belt full of them.”

“Challenge accepted. Speaking of which,” Lance set his cup down, “How’s Allura? I haven’t faced time with her recently.”

“She’s doing fine, having fun with fashion week and all that,” Alfor started to rub his knuckles, a common occurrence when he starts to overthink about his only daughter, fretting for her own being. “She did however, break her phone. So, that could explain why she hasn’t reached back to you.”

“What are you serious? What a klutz! I bet you she was trying to take selfie or trying to get a pic of another great view and dropped her phone,” Lance shook his head, laughing just thinking about it.

Alfor chuckled in response, “That does sound like her,” he agreed, “but at least when I call her she picks up or calls back unlike a certain someone I know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I always answer your calls.”

“Lance,” he warned, his tone going sharp. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Lance sighed, feeling defeated. He sunk himself lower in his chair, “Ah so you’ve been talking with my mom.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m glad she has you as a friend, someone who she can talk to about her problems. It’s just— “he looked away feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Awkward with us right now. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“You know if you have any troubles or worries I’m here for you boy. I may be your boss but our relationship extends further than a professional one Lance,” he soon got up from his chair, signaling Lance to do the same. He nodded, crumpled his cup and threw it in the trash, following the older man out the door.

“Why don’t you give Estelle a chance? Do you honestly want to continue holding this grudge that could ruin a relationship? When you have the chance to try to fix it?”

Lance made a face, he hated this talk. He got enough of this from Allura and Pidge but now from the person he least wants to disappoint? He feels terrible. But they all have a point, after he came out to his family not all of them were very keen with the knowledge of his sexuality. One who didn’t take it too greatly was his mom.

She wasn’t angry or upset with him but she didn’t approve either. There were many nights where Lance would come home late, to hear his mother’s silent cries before bed. It broke his heart since he loved her more than anything, yet it hurts him more that the only person that matters to him most won’t accept him for who he is. If he’s happy with whomever he chooses shouldn’t his family be happy for him?

_ “You see mijo! He left you. Are you done kidding yourself?” _

At the same time, though, he has had enough and maybe it was time to give in and finally have a real talk with his mom. No more running way.

“I’ll think about it. “

\--

Lance flipped through the channels as he waited for something interesting to come on, it’s been a long time since he could have a lazy day like this. Thanks to Pidge and Alfor he begrudged, but nothing seems to catch his interest.

Bored out of his mind he decided to check his emails. Now that he’s back in L.A. and his band confirmed this morning to take Alfor’s deal, now was a good time to start composing.

The only problem is that Alfor didn’t mention what kind of soundtrack he needed, which is what he was hoping to ask when he got done with the Le Labo meeting. It was a good opportunity since Alfor suddenly called him after to ask if he was free for breakfast and offered to pick Lance up.

Yet unfortunately, they only discussed about Lance’s life abroad and if he found anything interesting or loved while he was gone. It dragged on to stories and memories of their past and Alfor asking Lance to rekindle his relationship with his mother.

Lance frowned, suddenly famished after the thought flashed his mind, it was still an uncomfortable topic for Lance since the awful memory still burns fresh in his mind. The crying, the fighting, and then just the utter acceptance that things weren’t going to go his way. It’s been years sure, and Lance has moved past from it but now he can’t help feel the nerves. Maybe it was easier to move on because he didn’t have to be near his mom and family? What if being back will only bring up the worst of times making Lance only want to leave again.

He still stands by his sexuality and the choices he’s made so far. Will they berate him for it? Even after all this time being apart? Lance couldn’t know for sure.

It didn’t help that being back brought other awful memories. Memories Lance wished he could bury, to prove that he didn’t care and that he’s completely moved on. 

Sometimes it doesn’t take much, a song lyric, a library, or simply a sunset to bring him back to an image of black hair and chaste kisses. A heavy reminder that a once good part of his life is now gone and Lance has no way of knowing what he did wrong to lose that.

He shook his head, “Stop thinking about that,” he muttered. “You know it didn’t matter, it wasn’t real and it’s not your fault,” he said the rehearsed line to calm his nerves. It was all in the past, Lance isn’t the lovesick fool anymore he knows better now.

 

Lance spent the next thirty minutes lounging around and figuring out some back up ideas for songs he’s been working on. He really wants to start on the new project Alfor raged on about but he had so little to work with.

“I guess I can’t work on it until he gives us the full details,” he sighed. Still scrolling through his messages and deleting the spam. With nothing to do it was easier to notice the small growl coming from his stomach.

Pidge did say they had few things to do and would be late. They texted Lance to not wait up and eat lunch without them.

Getting up from his spot Lance grabbed his favorite green coat and scarf before walking out of his suite.  _ ‘Well, _ ’ he thought,  _ ‘My stomach isn’t going to feed itself!’ _

\--

“And done!”

“It’s a bit crooked.”

“You’re just trying to make my life difficult Shiro.”

“Hey what are best friends for?” the man shrugged with a sly grin. Looking around it was hard to believe they managed to unpack and set up everything. Keith’s apartment looked finished despite some clutter in the kitchen. Said man pouted at his friend’s antics and left the photo frame for now.

“What time is it?” he asked as Shiro entered the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Shiro looked down to check his watch, the digital screen blinked 3:33 back at him, “We have two hours till Matt and Mia arrive.”

Keith nodded, flopping himself on his couch face down. “Did Mr. Holt send any more papers about the case? Did he mention a date for it?”

Shiro sat himself down on one of the lounge chairs next to the couch, he came back from the kitchen with two cans of sprite in each hand. He set one on the coffee table and had the other one already opened in his left hand. “Do I look like your butler? I don’t have your mail.”

“No but you are dating one of the licensed attorneys representing me,” Keith sat up.  He batted a few eyelashes and sent Shiro a very wide smile. He giggled when Shiro looked away, choosing that moment to take a sip from his drink looking flustered.

“Shiro?”

“Mm.”

“Shiro,” he scooted closer on his side, “Did Matt say anything?”

“Mm.”

“Mom story.”

“Ok shoot fine!” he grumbled, slamming his can down. “The first of next month is the court date. Depending how long cross examinations on both parties will be, he figures it’ll be a few days for them to make their verdict.”

Keith hummed in response, “Thank you~” he sings songed, lying himself back down with his hands comforting his head.

“You’re not welcome you punk,” the man huffed with his arms crossed, “You’re just going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, aren’t you?”

“Well yeah or at least until you get over it and let me tell it.”

“Never,” he breathed.

“Then suit yourself,” Keith shrugged.

“Well live it up while it lasts kid,” Shiro took another sip from his soda before threatening, “Because once you find a lover. Oh, boy am I going to embarrass you with all those stupid commercials you did growing up.”

That grabbed Keith’s attention.

“WAIT WHAT?” He sat back up, eyes so wide he resembled a deer caught in the head lights. “There’s no way you got a hold of the tapes. Some of those didn’t even air!”

The older man smirked but kept his eyes glued on his drink, feigning disinterest as his friend started to panic. Good that’d teach him.

“You’re bluffing.”

“I’m a man of my word,” he bit back smugly, “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“Then how?”

“Ah,” he wagged his finger looking a bit pleased with himself. The tables have turned, “The question you should be asking isn’t how but who?”

Keith gasped. There was only one person on this god forsaken earth that would have any knowledge of 2002-2006 cringe fest of acting jobs Keith did other than Shiro, “MY MOTHER?”

“BINGO!”

“But wait a minute—what the! You, my mom? How?” he heard Keith voiced out barely. If only he had his phone on him, how Keith managed to pull an expression funny as that he’d never figure out.

“Seriously Shiro how did you get them?”

“Like I said,” he shrugged taking another sip from his drink. Recalling the small moment, he shared with Ms. Kogane when he was younger. It was right before Keith entered university and she was still recovering from her surgery. He remembered her giving him a chuckle as she handed him a box full of his and Keith’s stuff from their childhood.  _ “I know we have much clutter to clean out but I could never bring myself to get rid of them,”  _ she said kindly. Evidently it was where he found the home movies and some of Keith’s old commercials.

“Your mom gave them to me as a parting gift when you left for college and I to the army,” Keith’s eyes softened, a bit surprised from the confession. That was almost several years ago, Keith at the time was 17 and Shiro 19, right before he was recruited and drafted while Keith was finishing applications for school.

“So, you’ve kept them for that long and didn’t bother to let me know?” he asked suspicious.

“In my defense, I was out of the country and then went through rehabilitation remember?” And to prove his point he flexed his metal fingers on his prosthetic hand, “My biggest concern back then wasn’t to tell you what your mom gave me as a going away present.”

“Well yeah but! That didn’t last for eight years!”

“True, it might’ve slipped my mind?”

“Might’ve?” 

“Hey don’t look at me like that! You know there was too much drama going around that there was no time or place to tell ya, ‘Hey buddy your mom gave me some home movies as a gift thought you’d should know!’”

Keith looked unimpressed with Shiro’s answer but decided to drop it for now. He’ll worry about deleting the evidence later. They still had to clean and set up for Mia’s arrival, and preparing for Keith’s court case. He’s nervous but excited for what’s to come, once everything goes according to plan he’ll finally be free and happy.

He’s so close he can almost taste it. No more heartbroken and lonely Keith. Things are finally going his way.

‘Well some things,’ he thought bitterly.

\--

When arriving back in Los Angeles the first thing that Matt realized after mere tics in the city of dreams was how much he did not miss the traffic. Horrible, annoying and just a plain nuisance. It didn’t much help that his companion was the fussy type and wouldn’t stop complaining on how bored they were and if they had arrived yet.

He has only been driving for twenty minutes but it feels like forever.

Fortunately, traffic did lighten up when he finally reached his exit, blowing a sigh of relief as they gradually stopped at the light to make a turn. That’s when he heard a soft voice pipe up after the residual forty minutes of silence.

“I need to pee.”

The young man’s eyes widened, “What? Right now?”

He heard some shifting and some grunts from behind before the soft voice spoke again, “I c-can’t hold it much longer.”

The light finally turned green and Matt quickly accelerated his car to the left, “Can you hold it a little bit longer?” He pleaded, “We’re only ten minutes away!” 

She shook her head, “Matty,” she squirmed, “I can’t hold it!” she practically yelled which took Matt by surprise. “Okay I got it! We’ll make a pit stop now!”

\--

“You good?”

The girl nodded quickly running to the restroom doors.

It took them five minutes but they managed to find a CV-S to stop at. Matt never felt a huge wave of urgency wash over him that could make his heart beat out of his chest. Not that he doubted that Mia couldn’t hold it but because in the end he had to break a law to swerve into the pharmacy’s parking lot. Also, it there was an awful reminder that this wasn’t his car but a rental; he only prays that the all mighty Gods of the universe take pity on him and let him get away with it.

“Matty you drove really fast!” exclaimed the girl as she walked out of the bathroom, still with a tissue drying her hands.

The Gods weren’t going to be merciful today.

“Uh Mia dear,” Matt laughed nervously, “You won’t happen mention this to Keith, right?” 

Mia looked up at him with a curious glance, “How come? I can tell him you were a hero!”

“Uh yeah but won’t it be nice to have secrets between us?”

She frowned, “But I never keep secrets from him. Isn’t that lying?”

“Well it isn’t considering lying per se...” he gave a short laugh, the sweat on his neck growing damper by the second. If word gets to Keith that Matt drove recklessly with Mia in the car… he’s shaking just thinking about what kind of wrath Keith would set upon him. Whether he was his lawyer or not, Keith would kill him.

“You just won’t tell him?” he stated but it came off more sounding like he was asking her if she was okay with that.

The young girl contemplated his suggestion for a bit, Matt waited in anticipation with more nerves than the time he entered his first case. And that’s saying a lot.

“But what do I get out of it?” she asked innocently.

_ Christ _ , Matt thought, letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He could work with this.  _ Bribing  _ he said to convince himself, isn’t beneath him.

“Well what do you want?”

Mia grinned.

\--

Lanced walked in the store happily with a bag filled with food and soup from the restaurant he decided to eat at. After eating he seemed to be in a better mood and decided to take some leftovers in case Pidge didn’t get the chance to eat (despite Pidge’s position of handling and organizing Lance’s life it was Lance that must remind them to eat or sleep believe it or not).

Since he had some time on his hands he decided it wouldn’t hurt to buy more snacks, maybe find a red box and catch a movie. He was going to savor each lazy moment he had until he’s back to work.

“Well if Pidge is still game for a movie when they’re back I’ll buy some of their favorite candy,” Lance mused, “Maybe I should buy some cereal and milk? Do they have that here?” 

He continued to the snack aisle of the pharmacy, grabbing some chips and candy and adding more junk food to his basket. The place was quiet with not many around relaxing him a bit. Though it’s been many years since his band debuted and he’s used to the attention, Lance still gets tense or is on high alert when he’s out in public. There’s a lot he didn’t account for when he got famous, things that he didn’t have to stress or worry about back then now seem to play a huge role on his image and career.

Not that he complaining, he loves his fans and he loves what he does but some days he enjoys the peace and the alone time.  He doesn’t get a lot of it.

The quiet came to halt when a pop song started to jingle over the intercom. He laughed, recognizing the tune, an old time favorite of his when he used to belt it out in the shower.

_ In a room full of frozen faces. In a moment of fractured time. _

_ We eclipse into a conversation, watch the words as they pass us by. _

After singing a few verses it took Lance a while to realize another voice was singing along with him. A girl no older than six was a few feet away from him staring hard at the candy rack. She was dancing along to the beat as the song continued, Lance watched on with a fond smile on his face. 

She suddenly turned her head away from the rack and set her eyes on Lance watching him up interestedly. Lance froze, a bit embarrassed at being caught. What if she mistook him as someone bad and started screaming, he could see the headlines now, ‘Lance McClain hates children.’

But instead of crying like he predicted she only smiled making Lance’s breath hitch, he didn’t take a good look of her till now. She had rosy red cheeks and a lot of curly black hair that framed her face. Her mouth was a beautiful pink and her eyes with specks of blue and grey mixed in. Eyes that were looking right through him. She was the spitting image of Kei—

“Why did you stop singing mister?”

“Oh, um I— “he scratched the top of his head embarrassed before deciding on an answer, “I was just surprised by the sudden duet.”

“Duet?” she sounded out the word, unfamiliar on her tongue, “What’s that?”

“A duet is when two people sing a song together,” he explained with a small smile on his face. No matter which angle he looked at her he just couldn’t get over how much she looked like his ex. Was he finally going mad? Was he not over it to the point where now he sees his face even on little girls?

“Ohhh!” she exclaimed happily, “So we were singing a duet!”

“Yeah that’s right.”

“Do you sing duets a lot?” she asked.

“Oh, um sometimes?” He answered hesitantly, not knowing whether giving her this much information would out him. It doesn’t seem she recognizes him as a celebrity but better safe than sorry he thought.

“You’re a really good singer!”

“Thank you,” Lance blushed, not expecting such genuine praise. This didn’t come as anything new to him, he knew he was good. But there was just something about children giving you compliments or attention that always made people feel good. Because if they like you that means they feel you as a good person, maybe it’s because they’re honest? Well whatever it is the compliment made him happy.

Lance looked around, suddenly alarmed with the lack of adults around. Where was this kid’s parents? Was she here by herself?

“Hey kid.”

“My name is Mia”

Lance chuckled at the correction, “Okay Mia,” he crouched down so now he was more on her eye level, “Where’s your mom? Is she here?”

Mia frowned, suddenly averting her gaze, “I don’t have a mom.”

Lance’s eyes widened, panicked he started moving his arms around, “Oh jeez! Uh sorry I didn’t mean to uh,”

“It’s okay,” she replied, the smile now returning on her face, “It’s not your fault that you didn’t know.”

“Oh, I see uh,” not knowing what to say to that. For a kid, so young that was an unexpected calm answer he received from the child.

“Then what about your da— “

“MIA!” he heard a voice suddenly yell, he turned his head towards the sound. A panicked looking young man ran into the aisle, eyes so big is as if he has seen a ghost. His face relaxed once his eyes landed on the girl.

“What’s taking so long, you said one candy!” He set his hands-on hips with a disapproving look on his face. Lance knew he was trying to look intimidating but he couldn’t help the grin split across his face, the man resembled an angrier bunny than an upset parent.

“Sorry,” Mia pouted, “Are you mad?”

The guy’s eye softened, shaking his head slowly, “No I’m not mad. But we are late. Just pick something.” His attention finally turned to Lance, the man didn’t look like her but Lance assumed that this was Mia’s father. “Sorry sir, was she bothering you?”

“No not at all.” Lance replied, “She’s a sweet kid. Was just keeping me company.”

The man nodded, now looking at Mia expectantly as she grabbed a snickers bar, “Alright it’s time to go now. Say bye to the nice man Mia.”

“What’s your name mister?” she looked at Lance suddenly.

“Uh why do you ask?”

“Well you know my name and we’re friends, now right?”

The singer shook his head, the girl was cute he admitted, and already he didn’t want to let her down.

“You know? You’re absolutely right!” he grinned, sticking his hand out for her to shake, “My name is Lance. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Mia.”

The little girl giggled, shaking his hand enthusiastically which Lance found adorable, he waved at her and her father goodbye as they retreated to the checkout stand leaving Lance alone in the snack aisle once again. 

He hummed happily as he continued shopping. Finally, he was in a good mood.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to see hunk and more Matt and Pidge interactions next chapter! Also more of an explanation on Keith's lawsuit (hint its against Zarkon) and what Mia is to Keith!  
> Thank you for the kudos and book marks! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> also if anyone wants to know Lance went to souplantation  
> and the song was intoxicated by the cab


	3. Grilled Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance both love to run away. Maybe it's time for a breather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank you for the kudos and comments for the fic it means so much!  
> Disclaimer: Though I never specified till now, this fic I am writing is mainly for me. Because I’m going to project so much lol. Most of what you’re going to read is based on some aspects of my life. Not trying to offend or make jabs at anyone. Whether it’s love, relationships, my friends, my childhood (HINT: MAJOR PROJECTING HERE) family, and coming into terms with my sexuality, it’s based on my experience and my experience only. Not everyone has the same experiences and I’m not generalizing that the reactions are typical and for everyone.  
> Anyway here’s my update, enjoy!

 

Lance relaxed as he got back into the pace of his jog. Staying too cramped up in his hotel room only gave him more restless energy than needed. There was not much to do on his break besides to work out, hang out with Pidge when they weren’t busy and come up with song ideas. 

He was twitchy and an annoyance to be with. Pidge basically pushed him out of the room when he suggested to go for a run. Dark bags forming under their eyes, it was bad to the point that Lance believed they could give Gucci a run for their money.

“Just go. I have meetings to set up and you’re a distraction.” They said.

So, this is where he finds himself now. Usually the weather here isn’t that bad for winter. The sky however, wasn’t the bright blue he remembered, and the sun shows no sign of coming out behind the large mass of grey clouds. Despite the gloomy atmosphere he strangely finds it more soothing.

Still his whole schedule was left open for the next few days which he didn’t expect. They were still in the process of transitioning. Him finding a temporary place to stay, juggling whatever events and publicity stunts that were grouped in the band. He figured with everything about to begin barely a month away he’s be more busy so he really didn’t know what to do with himself now that he’s free.

He was definitely trying hard to ignore the nagging voice at the back of his head, telling him what he knows he could do. He resented it and decided that moment to start sprinting. 

He liked running, ever since he was little it was always his escape to leave reality behind and focus on just that one part of activity he was doing. It’s been awhile since he last did a run seriously, and he’s starting to feel that itch on the heels of his feet and his breath going ragged. His legs were starting to feel like lead but his logic was ; the faster he ran the lesser the problems he had. 

He shook his head trying to psyche himself better,  _ breathe Lance, breathe. _ After six minutes, he slowed to a jog and continued it for three minutes before going back to his sprint.

Running relaxed him, it was one thing he knew how to do right and was damn good at it. Back in high school there was many that tried recruiting him into their sport, having good speed, endurance and the experience from his times in track and soccer. Yet he never went back to it after a year, music becoming more important. He made sure he used that time that could have been spent in extracurricular into getting better at his craft.

Music was what gave him the courage to be himself, it was his answer to everything. When he was feeling frustrated he practiced his picking, when his older sister was down he would cheer her up with a silly song, when he was bored he would sing. Everything always went back to music. It was his element.

Lance felt a small buzzing in his pocket once he stopped to drink some water, he took it out not recognizing the number when his screen lit up. The call ended but he noticed that there were two missed calls from the same number and a unread text.

_ Hey I just messaged Pidge and they said you went for a run? Want to join me for a session at the gym? _

Lance cracked a smile, despite not knowing the number he sure as hell knew who it was.

Who else from his friends would be up before seven am on a Saturday? 

Pidge didn’t count, they don’t sleep.

He quickly typed out his response as he jogged his way back to his car.

_ Sure! Which one? _

\--

When Lance walked in it wasn’t too hard to spot Allura, she was in the middle of doing some pulsing squats when she spotted Lance enter the room. Even while covered head to toe she instantly recognized him. She jumped up with wide eyes and smiled, one that he realized he absolutely missed, and waved him over.

She pulled him into a soul crushing hug making him gasp a little before it turned into a laugh as he returned the favor giving her a squeal. 

“Lance! Oh heavens! How have you been? When did you arrive back? Why weren’t you answering my calls?” She looked at him curiously, it’s been two years since their last reunion. It was nothing against the other with Lance’s tour and her shooting schedule. There was not much time even for themselves. And with their schedule’s getting tighter and having no phone for a few months it was a bit lonely without her best friend. 

“Woah Woah! Slow down Princess,” he chortles as that earned him a punch in the arm—and God he might not do that again, she’s been lifting— “Ow, one question at a time.”

Two years didn’t really feel that long when they’re always in contact but after giving him a glance over she noticed the difference from when they first met. He was no longer lanky or had bean pole arms, he filled out quite nice and was much taller. 

His face no longer had the baby fat she used to tease him for, her cheek started to feel itchy from his stubble. And the tips of his hair twirled easily between her fingers, she finally realized a lot can happen in the time they spent apart. “You grew out your hair,” she noted. 

“Oh,” he let go of her suddenly, looking a bit sheepish. “Yeah.”

After the slight shock wore off she glared at him, “You know I hate that name but I’ll let it slide. Now come on answer me!” 

“Okay I’m great thank you, I arrived two weeks ago, and I didn’t answer your calls because as you were told I was on a run and I never got your new number,” he smirked as he raised a brow looking at her knowingly, “New phone?”

She scoffed, she looked unfazed but Lance knew better, seeing some tints of red form on her cheeks.

“I can’t believe father told you…” she muttered disapprovingly.

“Hey don’t blame him,” Lance was quick to defend, “I was the one that asked him why I couldn’t get a hold of you and he generously supplied me the answer.”

“If anything you should have told me what happened to your phone before I had a panic attack thinking that something happened to you.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her arms crossed in front of her chest, but she didn’t look sorry. “But knowing you and my history of breaking phones I was not in the mood in dealing with your over dramatics.” 

He faked gasped, a hand to his heart as he mocked, “What me? Dramatic?  That hurts that you pegged me so!” 

She shook her head unsurprised, “Sometimes it surprises me that you’re a musician and not in the acting industry.”

“It’s cause I fell in love with music first,” Lance replied, “Trust me Princess if I had gotten into acting I would be scaling movies that even Ryan Gosling would be impressed.”

She punched him again making him launch back and rub his arm effusively, “Ow! Watch the merchandise!”

“It’s been three years since I played that role and you still insist on calling me that?”

“Hey come on that was a good show! And you looked adorable in that get up.”

She scoffed, “It was the most uncomfortable dress I’ve ever worn in my life, please let that memory die in peace.”

He grinned, “Oh you know I’m going to milk it.”

“Screw you McClain.”

“Thanks for the offer,” he laughed, “But no thanks.”

She rolled her eyes, “So anyway, do you want to work out or not? Otherwise there’s no point in being here.”

“Yeah, I’m up for it,” he said, he started stretching, first winding his arms then started to do some squats, “So what day is it? Cardio? Upper body?”

A little smirk came on Allura’s face, “Lower.”

\--

“I—“ Lance heaved over gasping for some breath, it’s been fifteen minutes and he feels like dying. Sure Lance was in better shape compared to his teen years but he underestimated Allura’s regimen. He shot a nasty glare at her, she was sweating just as much but she looked perfectly fine.

“Take back the Princess remark,” he managed to say, “You-You were obviously a drill instructor or a dictator in your past life.”

“Aww come on Lance,” she chided with a laugh, “No breaks and that’s just the warm up.”

She poked at him as he was trying to catch his breath, “Don’t tell me you can’t keep up? Have you let yourself go?” she giggled.

That’s what got Lance to stand straight up, “How dare,” he looked at her accusingly, “I have you know I’m in the best shape of my life!”

“Then this shouldn’t be a problem.” She walked to the other side of the room grabbing a forty five and fifty pound dumbbell. Lance looked at her skeptical trying to figure out what she was planning, he didn’t even get the chance to ask her as she handed him the forty pound weight. “Here,” she said.

Before he could act offended at her insinuation she started explaining the workout, “It’s going to be a set of a hundred each with our weights. Crunches, bicycles, toe touches, Russian twists, and flutter kicks.”

He relaxed, “Oh? Is that all?”

“Of course not that's only the first half,” she looked perplexed at his statement which only made Lance worry a bit for the next part.

“The first half?” he repeated, feeling a chill run down his spine and suddenly his neck going damp. The warm up they did had his legs feel like jelly and now there’s more to the hell he brought himself into?

She nodded undeterred, “Yeah but there’s more to do so I should write it down so we won’t forget.”

She went to go look for a small whiteboard and marker leaving Lance by himself fearing for the worst. He watched in horror the many things that were added to the list of today’s workout regimen. He counted twenty lines.

He whimpered as she dragged him to the mat area by the track, he did a silent prayer to the gods before heading out to what could be his worst nightmare ever.

\--

The parking lot was too packed to the point that had Keith look for a space in the residential areas as he neared his way downtown to the city’s hospital.

It was getting hot as it neared a half past noon, usually Keith would be finishing up some deals, or start an all-day movie marathon with Mia. Yet here he is instead, visiting Shiro on his lunch break that he insisted Keith to come on. 

Not that it mattered anyway, it seems that Mia had her own plans and Matt; the guy that works with him was also busy.

Keith was coming up the steps when he noticed Shiro waving him over. Now Keith wasn’t into Shiro (‘now,’ he begrudgingly thought, images of the fifth grade coming back making him gag) but damn, seeing him in scrubs with a soft smile directed towards him, he wouldn’t be surprised if someone proposed to the guy on the spot. Heck he’s surprised that Matt hasn’t done it all ready.

They’ve known each other since he was seven, Shiro falling into that cliche childhood friend trope. Almost twenty years. True to the whole ‘best friends forever’ shtick. How he managed to not annoy the man out of his life was a wonder to Keith.

Much has changed since their bike riding days, the bangs that used to cover Shiro’s head in high school are not cut short into a crew cut. The results of his PTSD making some of his hair white. Despite that the man has never been more happy and confident in his life. Finding his real passion and being able to spend his days with the person he loves most. It’s weird to think this was the same Shiro he knew before everything went to crap.

Shiro was still grinning when Keith finally arrived, and only then Keith allowed himself to think that maybe some things despite time never change.

“Keith, buddy! Glad you could make it, my friend is waiting for us inside, we only have forty minutes left before our hour is over.”

Keith’s eyebrow quirked up surprised, “Friend? I thought it was just the two of us?”

Shiro threw him a sheepish grin as they entered the building, “Sorry about this but,” he grabbed his friend’s wrist and dragged him to the lunchroom of the building. Sending warning bells and alarms to Keith as he was forced to come in. “What’s this about?”

“Well I knew you wouldn’t do this on your own, “ Shiro started, “But I thought it’d be good if you got some stuff off your back. Closure if you will.”

“Shiro,” he narrowed his eyes a bit suspicious, “What’s this about?” he repeated.

The cafeteria wasn’t that crowded when they came in so it was easy to maneuver their way to the back, away from the noise. There was only a few tables so it wasn’t hard to spot the man waiting for them. He caught their eye and waved them over, instantly Keith recognized him and freezed.

He quickly turned the other way but felt Shiro grip him tighter and suddenly pull him back.

“Shiro,” he hissed, “What. The. Fuck.”

“Now Keith,” Shiro hummed as they grew closer, “Be nice. And language.”

“no--NO!” He looked at his friend pleadingly, but either Shiro couldn’t tell or noticed but didn’t care cause they were only inches away from what Keith assumed was the worst thing ever.

When Keith came back to the states he had only one goal in mind. Win his lawsuit and start a new life with his beloved Mia. Maybe retire from acting all together (he still hasn’t decided much to Matt’s chagrin) or find a new manager to handle his gigs. He just wanted to live a simple life and move forward. No negativity, no heartache. It was to steer clear from the past and to never look back.

Unfortunately Shiro had other plans, as they seated themselves down in front of Keith’s blast from the past.

“Glad you could make time for us,” Shiro started, a knowing smile playing on his lips, “But it’s time for me to clock back in.” He got up as his friend nodded and Keith stared at him panicky. “Thanks for agreeing to this.”

“It’s no issue,” he smiled back at him, “Have a good shift.”

“Have a good lunch.” He waved them bye and turned back to Keith with a narrowed gaze. His face read ‘Don’t start bullshit’ before leaving the cafeteria. Keith slumped into his chair a bit further, uncomfortable with the situation that he’s now in.

“It’s good to see you.” The man finally spoke after the silence dragged for a bit.

Keith paused, not sure what was good to start off with.

“Shiro told me you just got back.”

Keith nodded, feeling that was the safest response he could manage to give. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t prepared. Shiro threw him under the bus.

“Keith?”

“Uh yeah sorry.” He started with sitting up straighter considering it would be rude. The guy smiled appreciatively, at least he knew Keith was trying.

“Shiro never mentioned that he worked with you,” Keith finally said, a small smile starting to form, “So do you go by Dr. Garrett?”

He chuckled, “Only to strangers and my colleagues of course with the exception of Shiro,” he smiled, “And you.”

“Oh uhm that’s good to know,” he breathed out. Relief. Not that he was expecting anything harsh from Hunk when he pictured seeing him again. But he understood after five years of radio silence he didn’t deserve  the man to still act so friendly. Still it sort of stung that Hunk considered him a stranger now.

Hunk was a good friend of his in high school. The first genuine friend he made after Shiro. They started off as student and tutor, Keith was reluctant to take the extra lessons and gave Hunk a hard time when they first met. Once the air cleared it was obvious to Keith that Hunk is the type of person that anyone would be lucky enough to know. He’s smart, kind and very loyal to his friends that it was very easy to like him. And then Keith ruined it by disappearing.

It was rash and stupid and there was a better solution but at the time it seemed it like it was the only choice Keith had. He didn’t want to drag everyone down with him if it meant sacrificing some of his happiness, they were at a critical time in their life where anything that happened factored into his and their future. And when it finally cooled down that he didn’t have to worry about affecting their careers and lives three years had already passed. Lost contact with most of the people he was close to aside from Shiro.

Even the love of his life, whom even to this day he still wishes they would take him back, gave him his answer after Keith left. He didn’t want anything to do with Keith and he couldn’t help but agree with the guy. 

So it was nice to see Hunk sitting in front of him and not giving even a ounce of hatred or spite towards Keith. 

  
“So I know it may be rude of me to ask you anything regarding your absence,” Hunk started, “But Shiro told me to give you a chance and let you explain but I just wanted you to know you don’t have to feel pressured to tell me.”

“I deeply appreciate it Hunk,” Keith said, “I would like to tell you still. I don't deserve any forgiveness or even your kindness right now Hunk.” 

Hunk was about to interrupt but Keith continued on, “But you deserve the truth. You deserve to know why I left all those years ago. Why I didn't come back.”

Hunk let out a breath, noting Keith’s grim expression and how nauseous the man looked. But his eyes spoke volumes and he knew the situation was a lot more serious than what he speculated. 

So Keith told him everything.

“It was either leave or hurting your chances to get into grad school.”

\--

Lance dragged what was left of his soul down to the park. He was never going to challenge Allura to anything ever again. If the actress slash model thing doesn’t work out for her she should consider trying out for the olympics he mused. They need someone strong and resilient like her.

Lance looked around before he continued down the path, despite being in the city and to the surprise of some, there were actually a lot of large parks in Los Angeles. Some so large they’re in fact private and gated like some country club. He liked visiting every once in awhile, it was a good place to be inspired.

When he was younger he used to come around this one with his younger brother. They used the advantage of the large space to do whatever they pleased. Here they could meet people, it wasn’t restricted and much more interesting to explore than the playground. His brother Danny always liked to play Indiana Jones and roped Lance into playing along.

He laughed, recalling one memory where they decided to jump over a small terrain filled with water. Lance made it but not Danny. The tantrum his mother threw when they got back with Danny treading mud inside was hilarious. His mother was a catholic woman and always reprimanded Lance when he used slang or bad words.

But that day she seemed to forgot and curses flew from left to right. 

He heard his name being called, a smile split across his face as he was greeted by his new friend. She was excitedly waving him over, 

“Lance you're late!” She chastised.

“Sorry Mia,” he chuckled, “I kind of got held up,” he held up a bag as a peace offering, “But I brought some snacks.”

The child dropped her pout and was grinning. She patted the space next to her on the bench, Lance gladly sat down. His legs were burning still and if it weren't for the stress of disappointing a little girl he would have just gone back to the hotel.

“So where is adult supervision?” He grabbed a sandwich and passed her her half. She took it easily, humming happily that it was grilled cheese.

“He's on a business call. Said he couldn't hear so he went back to the car.”

Lance furrowed his brow, “So he left you by yourself to wait for me.”

She mumbled something but the food in her mouth made it hard to understand. “Lance the car is right there,” she pointed to the line of vehicles that were some feet away, and like she said Lance noticed the small man in one of the cars. He waved at them.

“Ohh,” he nodded, “Sorry squirt didn't see him.”

“No I get it,” she responded, “Parents always worry.”

He laughed, “But I’m not a dad.”

Her brow raised, and even though Lance knew her father was only a few feet away. Her body language just screamed somebody else. Her gaze made him feel uncomfortable and squish the idea out.

“So is it an adult thing?”

He shrugged, glad the moment was over, “you know I never noticed. But you may be right.”

She wrinkled her nose as his words digested, she seemed pensive for a moment before turning back to her sandwich. “Troublesome.” 

He laughed, for a six year old, she was rather odd saying something like that. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It is.”

They continued on like that in mere silence. It brought on a sense of serenity that Lance wasn't so used to in his life. Which made him remember why he's in the situation in the first place.

After his first encounter with the girl Lance didn't think much from their interaction. But when he ran into her a week later on his day off he became interested. Their second meeting was here, in this park. She recognized him despite his efforts to disguise himself. He was in the middle of writing when she came up to him.

Her dad, Matt he learned, tried to get her back but she seemed more invested in what Lance was doing. Not having the heart to ask her to leave he let her stay with him. 

He wasn't getting anywhere with his song writing so she was a nice distraction. He learned she just turned six and would be going to school soon. She was a huge fan of Disney movies, her favorite princess was Mulan and Moana which Lance highly approved of.

Her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches and she loved turtles. She wants to be a dancer when she grows up and hopes she can go to dance classes one day. When it was time to leave she asked Lance if she could see him again, in the beginning Lance was just being nice but now? He really wanted to hang out with her, he couldn't put his finger on it but he gets a sense of peace when he's with her so he said yes. Later that day, before he realized it, he had a full page of ideas for Alfor’s project despite having so little to go on.

So he gave her a set day and time once a week, somehow her dad found this okay and agreed to it. They both agreed on the set schedule and been at it for almost a month since. Lance would come by at the same bench and Matt and Mia would wait. It was probably one of the strangest things he has done in his life. And Lance is considered a celebrity so he has done and saw a lot of weird stuff. But it was just one of those things that seemed right so he hardly cared what it looked like. Lance looked forward to the meetings with the munchkin and he knew she felt the same too.

He asked Matt once why he even allowed their meetings to happen in the first place.

“When she isn’t busy having the time of her life or bugging me she always wants to see you.” He shrugged, “She considers you an ally, a friend and she doesn’t have many she wants to confide in,” he smiled at Lance sadly, “So it makes me happy she’s gradually getting better in opening up.”

Lance didn’t know what to say in that situation but he felt honored and warmed by those words. It seemed like he wasn’t the only with a troubled past and he felt touched that Mia still wanted Lance to be a part of her life no matter how small a part he plays in it. She may find him awe worthy but she truly was his inspiration.

“So you're not going to write in your journal today?” She asked him.

In the time they’ve spent together like Lance, Mia also learned some things about him too. Like the fact he just turned twenty five that year. His favorite movie is something called White Chicks and he has banned Mia from seeing it till she was older. (She didn’t understand why so she asked Matt later that day but he said something similar along those lines). He loved the beach but he hated the goop in the water that touches your feet when you get in. 

She learned that he was in the music industry and that he sings.  She knows he has written a lot of songs but not for himself to sing. She learned just small facts about the guy and held on to each truth like it held many secrets to a difficult puzzle with a reward once solved.  She has bugged him countless times for him to show her his work or to sing a song she might know but he always refused or gave an excuse.

Today was no different.

“Nah not today,” he drawled out, he took out a juice from his pouch, and handed her one when her hands were free. 

“I got too much on my mind.”

“Well that stinks.”

He laughed, “Trust me it does. When that happens I can't really focus.”

She nodded but he doubted she understood what he meant. “Did you at least finish that one song you were working on?”

He groaned, not wanting to be reminded of his unfinished work. She gave him a little smirk alerting him that she already knew the answer to that question.

“Is it that hard to write a song?”

“No usually it comes easy to me,” after saying it out loud it did grab Lance’s attention. He was starting to worry about it. Back when he first got started in the music business he had hundreds of songs planned out. He always had a notebook on him, writing whenever inspiration struck him.

Now it was hard to even write a line. It's been months since he finished anything decent. The business has drained him, hearing too many no’s in his life can hit one’s self esteem pretty hard.  Especially when it was low to start with.

This is why he needed this break, albeit he would have chose a different location to have it in, but he needed this to be his comeback. His band despite what others believed about them never had faith in his capabilities which is why Rolo, their lead, wrote all the songs. They probably expected the same for this project and expected Lance to play his part.

He wanted more though. He knew it, and most importantly Pidge and Alfor saw it too. He wouldn't be surprised if Pidge told Alfor about Lance's secret side gig. Otherwise why make Lance come all the way by himself to accept the offer on behalf of the band despite not being the leader? Alfor expected more from Lance. 

And he wasn't going to let the man down.

“Mia.”

“Hmm?”

“You said you liked Disney movies right?”

She smiled, after weeks she sensed she was finally getting something out of him.  “Yes they're my favorite kind!”

He scooted closer, bumping their thighs together. She giggled at his actions as he brought himself lower so he could whisper in her ear.

“How would you feel about one with space pirates?” He grinned.

She looked excited, and he felt a twinge of pride making her look like that, “Very cool.”

\--

“So it seems your brother has been asking you favours Pidge.”

“All with good heart.” They easily responded.

Alfor looked at them amusedly, “I know. He called and asked my opinion on the case.”

“I’ve dug up some research,” Pidge casually chimed in, “A lot of it is incriminating against the defense. Matt can easily win his case with or without it. And with or without you.” They seemed confident which Alfor appreciated, that kind of conviction was needed in order to win in situations like these. “And he wouldn’t recommend their client to you if he didn’t think they were good.”

He smiled, “So besides practicing Law your brother is also a critic?”

Pidge laughed, “He isn’t.” They sent Alfor a mischievous grin, “But I am.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t give me that!” They frowned, “You know I can smell decent talent a mile away. The guy’s good.”

“But they’ve been out of the game so long,” he answered simply, “And the media would be all over this and try to make it into something that it’s not.”

“You’re right sir, the media will probably smite us and put us in the spotlight once this circulates, but that isn’t something that were not already used to.” 

“Plus the guy’s smart,” Pidge nodded approvingly, “He found a loophole that allowed him to continue his acting without violating his contract.” Pidge then slid over a yellow envelope across the President’s desk, “Here’s a USB filled with his recent work. He strayed from his movies to TV shows and Dramas. His latest one was last year.”

Alfor looked at it intrigued as Pidge continued on, “He’s better than what we remember. Which is why they’re probably fighting so hard to keep him. Just watch it and if your mind still hasn’t changed then I can look for other places that he’d might be interested in.”

“All right Pidge you won,” he sighed, “If he’s half as good as you made him out to be let Matt know that there may be a place for Keith Kogane in our company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse really why this took so long besides lack of motivation and life haha. So i pushed myself to make it at least a 5k word this update. so my goal for this story is to at least make a chapter a bit longer until i can write 9k update with no problem, Im still looking for a beta reader so if you are interested or know someone who can please let me know! Also theres like a lot of hints in this chapter but they dont make sense lmao im srry im a shit i know

**Author's Note:**

> Basically too many questions that need to be answered and not enough gas to continue writing for now.  
> Mainly: what the quiznack is going on?
> 
> In due time kitties you’ll find out. Well most of it by next chapter. I’m not gonna drag this out lol
> 
> Anyway please support my first Voltron Fic and my first fic ever on this site! I’ve been going through a rough three years and I’ve decided to get back to the stuff I was really passionate about and one of them was fanfiction.
> 
> I’m going to really push my self to write more detail and have a better flow. I might not update regularly but I’m positive I can keep up with weekly updates while I’m also living life. I just want to improve and get my creative juices flowing after being dry for so long.  
> If you want to message me and talk you can find me at my tumblr: sawamura-san  
> I’m really chill and like making new friends. But sorry if you actually follow me and you see my “2am musings” warning I’m like half asleep and weird stuff just happens at the time coincidentally.  
> Cheers.


End file.
